


Welcome to Burlesque

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Festa in maschera per Halloween, ma chi gliel’aveva fatto fare si disse Hunter mentre si sistemava meglio l’uniforme, fortuna che non buttava mai niente, anche se riciclare l’uniforme di Colorado Spings era stato quasi un crimine, ma non aveva trovato nulla di meglio. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Burlesque

Festa in maschera per Halloween, ma chi gliel’aveva fatto fare si disse Hunter mentre si sistemava meglio l’uniforme, fortuna che non buttava mai niente, anche se riciclare l’uniforme di Colorado Spings era stato quasi un crimine, ma non aveva trovato nulla di meglio.  
  
“ Fai partire il CD nel mio portatile e siediti sul letto “ lesse nel visualizzare l’sms, il primo segno di vita di Sebastian da quando tre ore prima il suo compagno di stanza, nonché l’unica eccezione alla sua eterosessualità, si era chiuso nel bagno con la scusa che il suo costume era elaborato e aveva bisogno di privacy.  
  
Una musica sensuale si diffuse per la stanza, la voce gli sembrava quella di Cher ma non ne era poi così sicuro, poi sentì la porta aprirsi e rimase senza parole.  
  
Davanti a lui c’era una ragazza di una bellezza a dir poco mozzafiato: un abito nero che lasciava intravedere un bustino discretamente imbottito, capelli castani lunghi e leggermente arricciati, un trucco appena un po’ troppo pesante e due gambe a dir poco chilometriche. Fu solo quando le guardò più attentamente gli occhi che la riconobbe: Sebastian Smythe. Ora capiva perché l’altro aveva impiegato così tanto tempo.  
  
“ If you want a little extra, well you know where I am “ canticchiò l’altro in quella che era un’imitazione alquanto scadente di Cher, avvicinandosi, solo allora lui si rese conto di quanto fosse eccitato, e quello era un po’ un controsenso, com’era possibile che si eccitasse di fronte a un ragazzo vestito con abiti femminili, vero era che lui e il suddetto ragazzo facevano sesso, ma non era una scusa sufficiente.  
  
Gli parve di sentire il miagolio di Clarence che finalmente si avviava verso il bagno, proprio nel momento in cui Sebastian si fermava a pochi centimetri da lui, e poteva chiaramente notare come il bustino non riempisse niente, eppure l’effetto era a dir poco stupefacente.  
  
Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa si disse un attimo prima di sentire le unghie dell’altro che gli accarezzavano il volto, anche le unghie finte si era messo, esagerato pensò prima di cercare le labbra del francese, per fortuna non c’era rossetto o altro, come se facesse tutto parte di un piano.  
  
Per fortuna l’altro non pesava troppo quindi fu facile farlo sedere sulle sue ginocchia mentre approfondiva il bacio e con una mano andava d’istinto a toccare il bustino di Sebastian prima di ricordare che era semplicemente imbottito e infatti sentì l’altro ridacchiare.  
  
Cher si era chetata nel momento esatto in cui intrufolava la mano sotto l’abito dell’altro, giarrettiere, aveva pensato a tutto pensò prima di cercare nuovamente le labbra di Sebastian, finché la sua mano non si chiuse sull’erezione dell’altro.  
  
“ Mi sa che non era quello che voleva mister, e sta attento al trucco Clarington, ci ho messo un’ora “ gli disse Sebastian quando si separarono per mancanza d’aria, l’unica cosa che in quel momento Hunter Clarington voleva fare era rovesciare l’altro sul letto e prenderlo una, due volte, tutta la notte.  
  
“ Come hai fatto per i capelli? “ gli chiese nel sentire le mani dell’altro che si intrufolavano dentro i suoi pantaloni, le unghie finte che lasciavano i segni sulla sua pelle. “ Una parrucca, cosa credevi? “ gemette Sebastian e lui in risposta fece scorrere la mano fino alle natiche dell’altro e strinse forte, cosa credeva? Beh, aveva di fronte l’essere più androgino, e più arrapante, che avesse mai visto e il suo cervello al momento non stava lavorando.  
  
Sentì chiaramente il gemito dell’altro e veloce fece quello che pensava, rovesciandolo sul letto e Sebastian smise di accarezzarlo per passare ai bottoni della divisa che gli sfilò quasi con furia mentre lui preparava, il mascara cominciava a colare ma doveva ammettere che il resto del travestimento era ancora a posto. Peccato che avessero così poco tempo, sufficiente appena per una sveltina, altrimenti si sarebbe divertito eccome.  
  
Fu quasi più bello del solito questa volta, lui che spingeva dentro Sebastian e questi che si aggrappava all’uniforme che alla fine non gli aveva tolto, rovinandola, sarebbe stato difficile spiegare a suo padre tutto quello, ma non voleva pensarci, non mentre si aggrappava ai fianchi di Sebastian e si spingeva dentro di lui più forte che potesse, l’altro d’altra parte si muoveva con forza, incitandolo.  
  
Non era normale si disse un’ultima volta, non era normale essere sessualmente attratti da un ragazzo vestito da donna con il mascara che colava ma che aveva un culo da favola, eppure era così pensò prima di baciare Sebastian un’ultima volta prima di venire dentro l’altro, bastò toccarlo appena perché anche Sebastian venisse tra i loro stomaci, il mascara era ormai un disastro ma non gli importava, non in quel momento.  
  
“ Devi aiutarmi col trucco “ sussurrò Sebastian mentre lui stava riprendendo fiato. “ Ma dobbiamo proprio andarci alla festa? “ chiese, nella sua mente si stavano formando diverse immagine, una più porno dell’altra.  
  
“ Si, possiamo starci cinque minuti e poi imboscarci in un’aula vuota “ fu la risposta. E quella si ché era una buona idea, anzi, ottima si disse Hunter mentre si alzava dal letto, appena in tempo per evdere Clarence che lo fissava scuotendo la testa.


End file.
